1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to scaffolding type systems which may be lowered in the vertical direction through actuation of a user. In particular, this invention directs itself to escape systems where the user by shifting his or her weight in a particular longitudinal direction is able to control the rate of descent of a seat member. Further, this invention directs itself to an escape system having a pair of displaced pulley members which cooperate with a seat member and allows a predetermined rate of descent, dependent upon the force loading area upon which the user applies the force. More in particular, this invention relates to a lever actuated pulley system having a stop control dependent upon the inclination of a lever bar.
2. Prior Art
Escape systems are known in the prior art. However, many prior art systems are complicated mechanisms which increase the cost of manufacture and are installed in edifices at great expense.
Some prior art escape systems rely on ladder type elements which are generally metastable and may cause the user to fall during the descent due to the hurried manner in which a user generally leaves an edifice in a fire or other hazardous condition.
Some other prior art systems direct themselves to chute type escapes which are generally unwieldy to maintain and ofttimes do not provide for a controlled rate of descent dependent upon a responsive load force applied by the user.
Other prior art systems are bulky devices which cannot be easily stored and provide for inconvenience to the user when such are not in use.